Bulk materials commonly used in various manufacturing processes typically are transported in intermodal containers mountable on flat beds of motor vehicles, railway cars and ship holds for shipping. Because of the poor flow characteristics of many of such materials, pneumatic conveying methods commonly are employed for loading such materials into containers. The use of such methods, however, requires not only the handling of large volumes of air for conveying the materials but the venting of such air and the removal of airborne particles of such material entrained in the vented air so as not to pollute or contaminate the working environment. Typically, equipment used for such loading operations are located at fixed sites not always readily accessible to the containers to be loaded. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a system for handling bulk materials consisting of a transportable container and an apparatus for loading such material into such a container which is portable and therefore readily relocatable to accommodate containers situated at different locations.